Future Meets Past
by RinTheAngelOfLight
Summary: Dawn and Paul are traveling together now and things aren't going so well between the two, now toss in two young girls who came into their lives from the sky. will dawn and paul find love or will the fighting continue read and find out
1. Where are we and who are you

**AN: ok so I've been slacking T_T GOMEN! Anyway I decided I'm going to go back and edit my stories posted I plan to combine some chapters because they seem too short **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon (Even though I wish I did) I do own my OOCs Mira and Kairi! **

**Summary: this takes place after Dawn leaves Ash and Brock. Dawn and Paul are traveling together now and things aren't going so well between the two, now toss in two young girls who came into their lives out of nowhere. The girls have a secret behind them. Will Dawn and Paul find out the secret? Will they find love? Read and find out!**

**Dawns POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked my grumpy traveling partner Paul

"Troublesome you asked that five minutes ago and I told you no" Paul said walking a bit faster now.

"MY NAME IS DAWN YOU JERK!" I yelled he turned to look at me angrily

"Shut up troublesome" he said still walking in his fast pace

"Stupid arrogant Pokémon abusing jerk" I muttered

"I heard that troublesome now hurry up or I'll leave you behind" he said

"Fine" I said walking a bit faster to keep up with him.

Veilstone in the future

"Run! Run Mira follow your sister she'll lead you somewhere safe don't worry about me and your father just run!" a blue haired woman yelled. A young girl with long lavender colored hair and teary blue eyes looked at the woman with sadness as she watched her parents fight off team galactic.

"Mira hurry" a young girl much older than the lavender haired girl said holding two bags.

"But Kairi shouldn't we help mommy and daddy" the girl know as Mira asked.

"We are by getting away from here now come on" Kairi said picking up Mira and running out of Veilstone and into the forest.

"We need to keep moving before night fall" Kairi said looking up at the sky.

"Celiiiii" a green Pokémon said flying around the two girls

"Celebi" Kairi whispered in amazement. Suddenly Mira and Kairi started to glow

"No wait Celebi we need to save our..." Kairi started but never finished her sentence because she saw she was falling out of the sky. Kairi desperately looked for Mira until she saw her with her eyes closed and screaming.

"Hold on Mira!" Kairi yelled grabbing Mira and pulling her close. Kairi felt around her waist for a poke' ball

"Go staraptor" Kairi yelled letting the bird Pokémon fly out and catch them both. Staraptor few down to the ground and set the two girls down safely.

"Thanks staraptor" Kairi said before returning it.

"Kairi where are we?" Mira asked

"I'm not sure but I do know Celebi had to have sent us back in time" Kairi said beginning to walk off.

"Hey wait for me!" Mira yelled and ran after her sister.

**Kairi's POV**

I climbed up a tree to see where we were

"Kairi what do you see!" Mira yelled from the ground

"I honestly don't know Mira!" I yelled back down to her

"Let me see maybe I can figure it out!" Mira yelled and started climbing the tree

"Be careful Mira!" I yelled

"Yea yea I know" she said and continued climbing till she was on the same branch as me. Lady luck was not on our side today because a swarm of beedrill came out and started trying to attack us.

"Ahhhhhh" Mira screamed as she fell out of the tree

"MIRA!" I yelled as she fell out of the tree I began searching for my poke ball that had staraptor in it but cursed under my breath when I saw my bag and poke balls on the ground.

Mira's POV

"AHHHHHH" I kept screaming I closed my eyes preparing for the end of my young seven year old life. I landed on something soft yet hard at the same time I heard a groan from under me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a boy with lavender hair and onyx eyes.

"Oh gosh Mr. I'm sooo sorry" I said

"Oh my gosh Paul are you ok!" a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes asked running up to the boy and me

"I'm fine troublesome now get this kid off me!" the boy known as Paul said angrily. I got off of him. And Kairi jumped down from the tree she grabbed our bags and my hand.

"RUN!" she yelled and began running, and dragging me with her.

"Why do we need to run" the girl with blue hair asked but when she saw the beedrill she understood and began running. Paul stayed and threw out his Ursaring

"Ursaring stand by for battle. Ursaring use hyper beam" Paul ordered his Ursaring let out a roar and sent the beedrill flying with its hyper beam. Once the beedrill were gone we walked to the Pokémon center

"Ok so who are you two girls?" the girl with blue hair asked

"I'm Mira this is my older sister Kairi" I said

"I'm Dawn and this is Paul" Dawn said

"How old are you girls?" Dawn asked

"I'm seven and Kairi is ten" I said.

Dawn's POV

We walked all the way to the Pokémon Center the center was full so we ended up getting a room where Paul, Mira, Kairi and I share a room

I looked at the two girls the youngest one had the exact same hairstyle as me but Paul's hair color and my eye color. The older girl had my hair color and Paul's eye color.

"_Why the heck do they look like me and Paul?" _I thought I continued to watch the two girls talk to Paul. Well, Kairi talked while Mira drew a picture.

"So, Kairi did you just start your journey?" I asked

"No, I started mine last year I turn eleven soon" Kairi said smiling slightly. I nodded

"So are you a trainer or a coordinator?" I asked.

"Well when I first started traveling I was a coordinator like my mom, but this time I was going to do gym battles like my dad." She said. Paul looked up in interest

"What kind of Pokémon do you have?" Paul asked I looked at Paul he must have been really interested in the conversation to ask Kairi what Pokémon she had.

"I have an Espeon, and Umbreon, a Chimchar, a Prinplup, a Staraptor, and a Turtwig" She said smiling.

"Hn, interesting" Paul said smirking,

"How about a battle?" he asked Kairi smirked and nodded.

"_She smirks like Paul!" _I thought and watched as they walked out of the room.

"I want to watch Kairi and Paul battle!" Mira yelled running after them. I stood up and followed them. When I got there Paul and Kairi stood on the battle field. Kairi had a confident smirk on her face.

"Go espeon!" she said smiling and threw the poke ball in the air.

"Weavile stand by for battle" Paul said throwing the poke ball in the air. **(AN: ok I suck at writing battle scenes so I'm going to skip it.)**

After the battle

"I won! I won! I won!" Kairi said jumping up and down smiling then she picked up Mira and spun her around with Mira giggling and laughing. I couldn't help but smile at them I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Paul was smiling a tiny smile.

"Come on it's getting late" I said looking at the sky that now had a sunset about to appear.

"Yea come on Mira we need to get you to bed" Kairi said carrying Mira inside the Pokémon Center. Paul and I followed them Paul had a distant look on his face but I didn't bother to ask what was wrong knowing he'd snap at me so instead I kept walking to the room. When I reached the room I saw Kairi tuck in Mira and she sat on Mira's bed.

"Kairi can you sing the song mommy sings every night?" Mira asked with big innocent blue orbs. Kairi nodded and began to sing pulling Mira close to her.

_The morning cold and raining,  
>dark before the dawn could come<br>How long in twilight waiting  
>longing for the rising sun<br>ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

_You came like crashing thunder  
>breaking through these walls of stone<br>you came with wide eyed wonder  
>into all this great unknown<br>ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh_

_Hush now don't you be afraid  
>I promise you I'll always stay<br>I'll never be that far away  
>I'm right here with you<em>

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
>you're so amazing the beauty you are<br>you came blazing right into my heart  
>you're so amazing you are...<br>You are_

_You came from heaven shining  
>Breath of God still flows from fresh on you<br>the beating heart inside me  
>Crumbled at this one so new<br>ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh_

_No matter where or how far you wander  
>for a thousand years or longer<br>I will always be there for you  
>Right here with you<em>

I recognized this song my mom sang it to me when I was younger to put me to sleep. Before I knew what I was doing I began to sing with Kairi it just felt natural to sing with her like I've done it so many times.

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
>you're so amazing the beauty you are<br>you came blazing right into my heart  
>you're so amazing you are...<em>

_I hope your tears are few and fast  
>I hope your dreams come true at last<br>I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
>I hope you wish on every star<br>I hope you never fall too far  
>I hope this world can see how wonderful you are<em>

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
>you're so amazing the beauty you are<br>you came blazing right into my heart  
>you're so amazing...<em>

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
>you're so amazing the beauty you are<br>you came blazing right into my heart  
>you're so amazing you are...<br>You are  
>ooooooo. <em>

Kairi and I finished the song and Mira was fast asleep I looked at Paul realizing he was still in the room.

"Uh I think it's time we all go to bed" I said awkwardly getting up and ran to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I got out Kairi got up and went to get ready for bed since she had already gotten Mira ready but not herself. Once she came out she looked at us with a serious face.

"Dawn, Paul may I speak with you now that Mira is asleep?" she asked we both nodded and walked out to the cafeteria part of the Pokémon Center. We sat down at a small booth and looked at Kairi expectantly.

"Ok what is it you needed to talk to us about?" I asked her face grew more serious

"I'm not from this time" She said I looked at her puzzled for a moment

"What do you mean?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"My full name is Kairi Anne Shinji, daughter of Dawn and Paul Shinji" she finished


	2. We are goin to SnowPoint City!

**AN: ok so I've been slacking T_T GOMEN! Anyway I decided I'm going to go back and edit my stories posted I plan to combine some chapters because they seem too short **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon (Even though I wish I did) I do own my OOCs Mira and Kairi! **

**Summary: this takes place after Dawn leaves Ash and Brock. Dawn and Paul are traveling together now and things aren't going so well between the two, now toss in two young girls who came into their lives out of nowhere. The girls have a secret behind them. Will Dawn and Paul find out the secret? Will they find love? Read and find out!**

Kairi's POV

Dawn at this point had fainted and Paul looked shocked. I sighed.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true." I said.

"How did you even get here?" Paul asked.

"Celebi sent us here, but there is more to how and why we're here." I said.

"Go on…." Paul said, I nodded and began my story.

"Uncle Ash, Uncle Brock, mom, and you disbanded team galactic. You guys thought that they were permanently disbanded, but you guys were wrong. Some of the galactic grunts restarted team galactic and found a new leader. Team galactic took over and they captured all of our friends and loved ones. Before we came here your older selves were fighting off team galactic Dawn, er I mean mom, told us to run away while we could. We ran into the forest and that's when Celebi sent us here" I said finishing my story.

By this time Dawn was conscious and she looked at me with great sadness in her eyes.

"You poor girls" she said.

"We need help, will you help us?" I asked Paul and Dawn nodded.

Kairi's POV

I looked up at the clock then looked back to mom and dad both had agreed to help us.

_"Well that was easy"_ I thought to myself but I think I spoke to soon

"Um not that I don't believe your story Kairi but there is noooo way I would ever marry Paul" Dawn said

"And there is no way I'd marry Troublesome" dad said in a sneer. I looked at mom and saw sadness in her eyes

"Well we should head off to bed we are leaving in the morning" mom said in a cheery voice obviously trying to hide the hurt from dads words. Dad and I stood up following mom. I walked ahead to walk beside her and said quietly

"Mom are you ok?" she simply nodded her head and kept walking till we reached the room. Mira was still fast asleep I crawled in bed with her while dawn and Paul awkwardly got in their bed that they had to share.

"Mom you can have the bed with Mira if you want and I can get my sleeping bag" I said before mom could say anything dad spoke.

"It's fine Kairi you can keep the bed with Mira Troublesome and I will share the bed" then he turned to glare at mom

"Stay on your side" he said in a sneer mom scowled in reply

"Don't worry plum head I'll stay on my side" she said lying down on her side of the bed while dad laid on his side. I laid my head on my pillow and let sleep take me. Around the middle of the night I woke up from the sound of the door opening and closing again. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looked around in the darkness mom was the one who left the room. I got up quietly and left the room I walked to the lounge area of the center and saw mom sitting on one of the couches. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked she looked at me with a smile on her face

"No need to worry" she said then sighed and frowned

"It's just there's a lot going on in my mind and so much to take in, like the fact that you and your sister are _possibly_ Paul's and my kids." she said looking down again I nodded.

"I figured this would happen but we really needed help and we have noooo idea how to help our parents!" I said Dawn looked at me for a moment then smiled a soft smile.

"We may not know how we're going to help you but we will help you and your sister." She said still smiling she stood up

"Come on we should go back to bed or we're going to be fussed at by Paul" she said with a laugh and started walking back to the room. I smiled and got up and followed her back to the room. She crawled into her side of the bed while dad slept soundlessly unlike Mira who was snoring quite loudly I rolled my onyx eyes and laid beside her.

Dawn's POV

I woke up feeling strong arms wrapped around me, but me being too sleepy to comprehend anything I just cuddled up to whatever was holding me. Then suddenly my body met the floor I groaned in pain

"I told you to stay on your side" Paul said glaring at me and went to grab his bag and went the bathroom to change clothes. I sat up glaring at his retreating back

"JERK!" I yelled and stood up.

"Mommy are you ok?" Mira asked with worry in her blue eyes. I nodded and sat on the bed waiting for Paul to get out of the bathroom. When he came out he was dressed in his usual clothes and he looked up at me

"What the hell happened to your hair" he said with an emotionless tone I screamed and grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom.

"Awww daddy said a bad word!" Mira said pointing at Paul I laughed softly and closed the bathroom door and locked it and began fixing my Frankenstein's bride like hairstyle I sighed and let Piplup out.

"Piplup can you please use bubble beam on my hair" I asked Piplup nodded and did as told and soon my hair was shiny and smooth I changed out of my pajamas and put on my usual outfit and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hn. Took you long enough Troublesome." Paul said I glared at him and walked over to him

"Oh yea…by the way…" I started then smacked him upside the head

"Ow troublesome what was that for?" he said glaring at me

"Don't cuss in front of the kids!" I said in a warning tone Mira and Kairi watched us in amusement then Mira ran to the bathroom grabbing her bag on the way and shutting the door and locking it so Kairi couldn't get in. Kairi glared at the door and sat on hers and Mira's bed with a scowl on her face. Minutes later, Mira came out wearing a light purple shirt and jeans and white sneakers with little purple designs on them and had her long lavender hair up in pigtails. Then Kairi went in with her bag and got ready. When she came out she wore a black skirt and a blue tank top and white vest with dark blue boots. She had her blue hair tied up with a white ribbon.

"Are we all ready now?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone and we nodded happily. In reply Paul nodded and walked out of the room.

"Troublesome, take the girls to get breakfast I'll be meet you all there I have things to take care of" he said before I could ask what he needed to do he walked away.

"Well I guess that means I'm taking you two to breakfast" I said smiling and taking a hold on Mira's hand and we headed to the cafeteria part of the Pokémon Center where we got our breakfast and began eating.

Paul's POV

I went to the phones and called Reggie maybe he knew something about what the hell is going on and how to fix it

"Hey Paul!" Reggie said in a cheery voice I just nodded

"Reggie do you believe that people from the future can come to the past?" I asked he nodded

"Yes I do, it's actually a legend or myth of some sort but yes I believe it's possible" he said

"So if they came from the future in search for help how would we get them back to their own time?" I asked Reggie looked up in thought

"I suppose Snow Point City because of the temples there and from the stories I've heard strange things have been happening there" he said I simply nodded

"Hn. Thanks Reggie I have to go" I said

"Bye Paul" he said hanging up. I hung up the phone and went to go find troublesome and the girls. I found them at the cafeteria eating breakfast and headed toward them

"Daddy! I made your plate for you" Mira said I smirked at the happiness in the young girls' eyes and sat beside her. She smiled

"I put your favorite on your plate daddy I hope you enjoy it" she said smiling widely Kairi smiled at Mira and then continued to eat her breakfast

"Dad you might want to eat it before it gets cold" Kairi said looking at me with a smirk similar to my smirks.

"_Hn. These kids aren't so bad after all" _I thought while eating my breakfast. After we all finished we stood up and headed toward Nurse Joy to return our keys and then we left the Pokémon Center.

"So Paul, where are we heading?" Troublesome asked I looked at her then Mira and Kairi

"Snow Point City" I answered in a monotone voice


	3. Camping

**AN: ok my lovely readers, you all are probably thinking "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED IN SO FUCKING LONG" well my dearest and amazing readers to put it simply I was putting aside FanFiction to concentrate on my Senior year of highschool which did a WHOLE lot of freakin good because I STILL failed math! Oh well I'm now a High School Graduate and I work very hard now to save money for college. but on my free time I will hopefully update more and catch up on all my stories and plans. Anyway here is another chapter for those of you who have waited so long! and have stayed a fan of mine this long . Anyway I'd like to thank all of you readers that have followed my stories, and added them. You know who you are, I appreciate that you all enjoy them and I apologize that you all had to wait so long for them T_T anyway special thanks to all of you and to the ones who reviewed: Animexluver4Ever, Starfire1407, and 1lilpen! Thanks so much to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I HOWEVER OWN MY TWO OOC'S**

**Mira's POV**

I yawned tiredly we had been walking for a while now and it was almost sunset. Kairi, seeing that I was getting tired lifted me up and put me on her back to rest.

"Paul it's almost sunset" mom started he glanced at her in annoyance

"Really? I thought it was almost midnight" dad said sarcastically I giggled at his remark earning a disapproving look from Kairi I simply pouted too tired to say anything

"Paul the girls are worn out we should stop and set up camp before it gets dark" mom said giving him a challenging glare that clearly said "I dare you to argue with me". Dad simply looked at her in annoyance and then he glanced at Kairi then at me and I saw something in his eyes soften

"Fine we'll stop and set up camp" he said. We found a spot to set up camp and it seemed everyone was doing something but me, and I wanted to help out.

"Dad I'm going to get some firewood for the fire" Kairi said

"I want to go too" I said giving both parents pleading puppy eyes. Paul looked at me and shook his head.

"Kairi be sure to have a Pokémon out with you while getting the firewood and Mira you can go help troublesome" he said pointing to mom trying to pitch up her tent. I simply nodded and went to go help her while Kairi let out Prinplup and walked into the forest to get the firewood. Mom and I finished setting up her tent and she moved our sleeping bags inside.

"Where's daddy going to sleep?" I asked noticing she didn't move his sleeping bag inside the tent with our sleeping bags.

"I'm sleeping out here troublesome, Kairi and you share the tent" daddy said, not wanting to get into trouble I just nodded. Kairi came back with Prinplup and her holding firewood. She walked over to daddy and started helping him set up the campfire. Once they had it set up Kairi let out her Chimchar.

"Chimchar, can you please use a small flame thrower to start the fire?" Kairi asked Chimchar nodded and did as asked and the campfire was lit.

"Thank you Chimchar" Kairi said picking up Chimchar and letting the monkey Pokémon climb on shoulder.

"Mira, want to help me feed the Pokémon?" Kairi asked letting out all her Pokémon I nodded and went over to her and we took out some bowls from her bag and filled each one with Pokémon food. Mommy and Daddy also let out their Pokémon for them to be fed. Once all the Pokémon were fed Kairi and I cleaned up the bowls and put them away. Then mommy's and my stomach growled loudly. Kairi sweat dropped and then laughed at our red faces. Daddy sighed and took out some Ramon. Then he handed Kairi a pot

"Can you fill this up with water?" he asked Kairi nodded and walked over to her Prinplup

"Prinplup can you please use whirl pool to fill the pot up with water?" Prinplup nodded and used whirlpool to fill the pot up

"thanks Prinplup" Kairi said and gave the pot to daddy and he set up everything so he could boil the water over the fire he put in the noodles after letting the water boil for a while and we all sat together and waited for the food to be ready. Finally the Ramen was ready and daddy stood up and filled our bowls and handed them to us then he made his own and sat back beside Kairi and me. We ate in a comfortable silence. After we ate mommy got our bowls and went to clean them up and put them away leaving daddy, Kairi and me alone.

"Hey daddy when you were battling Kairi did she really win or did you let her win?" I asked I had wanted to ask that for a while but I stayed quiet about it

"Yeah dad did you let me win because there is no way I could have beaten you" Kairi said Daddy smirked and stayed quiet clearly saying he wasn't going to say anything. Kairi and I both looked at each other with mischievous smirks and both of us tackled him and began tickling him and we succeeded in our revenge making him laugh in front of mommy. I looked at mom as a she stared at us with wide eyes clearly not knowing that indeed dad was ticklish and could laugh. Then mommy joined in and we kept tickling him letting the sound of his laughter fill the air. Daddy got a mischievous smirk on his face and he started to tickle the three of us. All of our lifter filled the air and finally daddy got tired of tickling us so he stopped

"Come on we should go to bed" he said ruffling mine and Kairi's hair we nodded

"Night daddy" I said hugging him then went over to mommy and hugged her

"Night mommy" I said and went into the tent and waited for Kairi to say goodnight to mommy and daddy. Then Kairi came into the tent and laid beside me. Later mommy climbed in too and we all fell asleep though I felt bad that daddy slept outside so I took my sleeping bag and moved it to lay beside his and fell asleep beside him, knowing we leave tomorrow morning to continue on to Snow Point City.

**Paul's POV**

I woke up feeling a weight on my chest and my onyx eyes looked down only to see the young lavender haired girl sleeping peacefully on my chest I carefully moved her petite form back to lay on her pillow and covered her with her sleeping bag and stood. I walked a few ways away from camp only to find a worried Kairi searching frantically for something she turned to me with her onyx eyes wide in panic.

"Have you seen Mira?" she asked it sounded like she was talking in an alien language from how quickly she spoke. I nodded and pointed to where I once was and she dashed past me, if possible she flew. 'Hn. Troublesome girls' I thought and started collecting more firewood to make our breakfast.


	4. Signs of Parenting

**AN: ok my lovely readers, you all are probably thinking "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED IN SO FUCKING LONG" well my dearest and amazing readers to put it simply I was putting aside FanFiction to concentrate on my Senior year of high school which did a WHOLE lot of freaking good because I STILL failed math! Oh well I'm now a High School Graduate and I work very hard now to save money for college. but on my free time I will hopefully update more and catch up on all my stories and plans. Anyway here is another chapter for those of you who have waited so long! and have stayed a fan of mine this long . Anyway I'd like to thank all of you readers that have followed my stories, and added them. You know who you are, I appreciate that you all enjoy them and I apologize that you all had to wait so long for them T_T anyway special thanks to all of you and to the ones who reviewed: Animexluver4Ever, Starfire1407, and 1lilpen! Thanks so much to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I HOWEVER OWN MY TWO OOC'S**

**Kairi's POV**

I found Mira curled up in dad's sleeping bag fast asleep I felt as if a Pikachu had used thunderbolt on me he let her sleep there with him. dad didn't seem the loving type in this time then again dad in our time was a serious man but he showed he cared for us in his own way I lowered my eyes sadly dad had been tough on me since I started my journey always pushing me to train to be strong like him while with Mira he was a softy and it always made me wonder if he even loved me. I shook my head furiously _'he loves me just as much as he loves Mira I'm sure of it' _I gently shook Mira to wake her up but she was a sound sleeper like mom and snored loudly.

"Mira wake up" I said shaking her a little harder than the first time. Mira sat up and rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes and yawned.

"Is it time to get up already" she asked yawning again I nodded.

"Dad is up making breakfast and I gotta wake mom next" I said Mira stood nodding and pushed me out of the tent so she could change I rolled my onyx eyes and went to go wake up mom.

"Mom, Mom wake up dad is up already and Mira is too" I said shaking her she sat up and her hair looked as if Pachirisu had slept in her hair and electrocuted her in her sleep.

"Um..mom your hair.." I said pointing to the wild mess and trying not to laugh she screamed and Paul ran in with a look of panic in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked then looked at mom and rolled his eyes.

"Of course she screams about her hair again troublesome woman." he muttered and left causing mom to stand up and yell

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TROUBLESOME WOMAN YOU JERK" I sighed and went to check on Mira again and found her setting a picnic table near by our campsite. I walked over to my bag and let out my Pokémon and took out their bowls and food to feed them I rolled my eyes as I heard mom still yelling at dad and watched as he just glared at her.

"They remind me of you and Rai" Mira said smirking I blushed remembering the green haired Sapphire eyed boy and glared at Mira.

"Shut up" I muttered.

"Who's Rai" I heard dad ask I turned around and looked at him and my eyes widened he looked as if he would kill Rai if he was here with me.

"Rai is a friend and a travel partner of mine" I said only to have dad's piercing onyx eyes narrow into a darker glare

"Paul stop it" mom yelled punching dad's arm roughly. Dad winced slightly and walked away angrily and started cooking our breakfast.

"So who is Rai?" mom asked teasingly.

"MOM!" I yelled my face turning red and I stormed away from her and the now laughing Mira. I walked over to dad and started to help serve the food then we all sat down and ate quietly till dad HAD to bring up Rai again

"So has this boy touched you or tried anything on you in anyway" he asked glaring

"Dad, your face is gonna get stuck that way if you keep glaring. And no, Rai hasn't done anything he likes my other companion, Sarina." I said sadly dad looked relieved and that only made me sadder. Mom hit Dad again and looked at me sympathetically

"it's ok honey you'll meet a guy who will like you for you. you're a beautiful young lady so sooner or later you'll have the boys after you" she said smiling though dad frowned further and muttered.

"Not if I can help it" and finished eating. My eyes narrowed and I stood taking everyone's finished plates and went to wash them in the river then pack them up. Mom and Mira packed the tents while dad put out the fire and went off to train somewhere. I sighed now sitting under a tree with Chimchar at my side and pet his head

"I don't get it Chimchar he's not my dad from my time but he still treats me as if he is from my time" I muttered and kept petting Chimchar's head. then a shadow loomed over me

"We are leaving let's go" Dad said walking away. I stood up and followed him and we continued our journey to Snow Point City.

**Paul's POV**

It was literally hell walking with these three! Troublesome would wine and complain about EVERYTHING and Mira would argue with Kairi about Arceaus knows what!

"daddy?" Mira started to ask something but something in me just snapped at just hearing her.

"SHUT UP" I yelled and all went quiet till Mira's blue eyes filled with tears and she ran off

"Mira!" Kairi yelled after her sister

"look what you did Paul now we have Two young girls to find that have no idea where they are and how to get home and you just had to be a jerk" Troublesome yelled and ran after the two girls I sighed and ran after them knowing I would get my ass kicked later.

**Kairi's Pov**

I found Mira under a tree crying I sat beside her.

"Hey don't cry you gotta remember mom said when dad and her were younger he wasn't the nicest guy in the world" I said quietly

"I wanna go home. I want my real daddy. I wanna save mommy and daddy now" Mira said still sobbing I sighed and held her.

"Me too Mira, me too" I said quietly I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw a frantic mom and a guilty looking dad following right behind her. I gave the meanest glare to dad and stood up carefully lifting Mira into my arms and walked towards mom completely ignoring dad. We continued to walk till we reached a town I didn't recognize

"mom where are we?" I asked walking closer to her with Mira now on my back sound asleep

"hmm I'm not to sure Paul knows but I'd rather not ask him" mom said I nodded mom had a good point I was still rather angry at dad for yelling at Mira.

"VEILSTONE CITY!" Mira yelled I winced _'I thought she was asleep' _I saw dad smirk and nod

"Paul what are we doing here!?" mom yelled

"I need to talk to Reggie about something"

"Couldn't you just call him" I asked he narrowed his eyes

"Just because I'm not your dad in this time doesn't mean you can sass me little girl" dad said glaring I saw mom giggling

"Aww Paulie is already trying to be a good daddy" mom said teasingly causing a tint of red to form on dad's cheeks but he just kept walking

"Shut up troublesome woman and hurry up we are almost there" dad said and we hurried to follow him. Dad knocked on the door and uncle Reggie answered with his usual smile he looked at me and Mira and his eyes widened

"So, you and Dawn huh?" Reggie said smiling playfully

"SHUT UP REGGIE!" mom and dad both yelled in embarrassment. Mira and I laughed and smiled up at uncle Reggie

"Hi, uncle Reggie!" we said in union. He was calm about the fact we weren't from his time and that we were his future nieces he just smiled and ruffled our hair and let us in

"You're just in time lunch is almost ready" Reggie said

"Uncle Reggie is Aunt Maylene coming over too" Mira asked innocently causing Reggie to trip and look at her with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. He quickly composed himself and coughed and ran for the kitchen while Mira and I burst into a fit of laughter. Dad smirked and mom just shook her head

"I swear you two are like your father" she muttered crossing her arms and sat down on a couch. I stood up and went to uncle Reggie's back yard and let my Pokemon out. Chimchar jumped on my shoulder happily

"you guys enjoy yourselves ok I said putting their bowls in front of them and put food for them. and sat criss crossed on the ground. Uncle Reggie came outside and smiled

"quite an interesting team you got here" he said petting Chimchar

"yea Piplup was my starter Pokemon and on my birthday dad gave me a egg and out hatched Turtwig" I said petting the said Pokemon

"then later on in my Journey mom sent me an Evee which evolved into an Espeon and then my travel companion and I traded Pokemon because her Umbreon was so close to my Espeon so she has my Pichu. later I caught Starapter and finally Uncle ash gave me an egg that had Chimchar" I said smiling and petting Chimchar again.

"So how did you two get here?"

"Celibi" I said quietly he nodded

"Are Paul and Dawn treating you two alright? I can understand that you two miss your parents and being with these two isn't the best time in the world" Reggie said chuckling I nodded

"They're alright they argue a lot but its tolerable" I murmured. He stood up

"come on lunch is ready" he said helping me up we walked inside and I noticed mom, dad and Mira were already at the table waiting on me.

"Mira did you wash your hands missy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow she nodded

"yes MOM" she said glaring I rolled my eyes and sat down and Reggie sat down as well and we enjoyed a quiet lunch as a "family" I smiled softly it was just like home before Team Galactic took over. I looked at mom and dad and smiled yea it was just like home and took a bite out of my sandwich

"Thank you uncle Reggie" he looked up

"For what?" he asked a puzzled look on on his face

"For making the best sandwiches" I said smiling it was true uncle Reggie made the best even mom and Dad couldn't top it. Reggie just smiled and leaned over to whisper something to dad and I saw dad tense up.

**Paul's POV**

Reggie leaned over to me and I looked out of the corner of my eyes

"You should keep Dawn shes a keeper and hurry and marry her I want my two beautiful nieces around" he said chuckling softly I tensed up then glared at him

"Shut up and eat Reggie" I muttered taking another bite of my sandwich only to hear Reggie continue to chuckle and then began eating again I looked at Dawn_ 'Do i really end up with you?'_


	5. Answers and guests

An: ok so I want to thank all my reviewers and fans so much and say sorry for not updating in..a LONG time! so here's what's going on, I am in my second semester of college, I am working to get my certificate in web design to complete my business degree, and now I am going into nursing. And I started going through depression AGAIN. Anyway I am trying to update my other stories, might be taking down some and rewriting them. So here's the chapter hope you all enjoy and please do review :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PokémonI only own my OOCs

Kairi's POV

After we finished eating I went to help Uncle Reggie with the dishes and mom and dad went outside to watch Mira play with the Pokémon.

"Thank you Kairi, but u dont have to help me" Uncle Reggie said smiling while washing a plate

"Oh I don't mind Uncle Reggie I do it all the time back home when I'm visiting you from my Journeys" I said getting a rag and drying the dishes he washed and put them away.

"So Kairi tell me more about yourself and what things are like back in your time" Reggie said finishing up with the last dish that needed to be washed.

"Well.. right now its quite literally a wasteland… after Team Galactic took over people have been taken as prisoners many have been captured and offered a spot in Team Galactic. That's what happened to mom and dad, Dad was a gym leader because Aunt Maylene had her baby so dad runs the gym from now on or he did.. till the day they came for us, they wanted all of us to join them but dad and mom refused and fought them off long enough for us to escape but they weren't able to save themselves." I said pausing and trying to compose myself so I wouldn't cry. Uncle Reggie put a hand on my shoulder

"you don't have to tell me more if you dont want to Kairi I'm sure this is a hard topic on you and your sister" he said quietly. I shook my head I knew he wanted to know more and I was willing to talk.

"I'm fine, I can tell you" I said determination flashing in my onyx eyes. He motioned for me to take a seat at the table which I did, while he sat across from me. I closed my eyes my chest rising as I inhaled and slowly fell as I exhaled, opening my eyes I looked at Uncle Reggie and began to speak again.

"At First Team Galactic was trying to Create a new world you mom dad, Uncle Ash, Uncle Brock, and a few others helped to stop them their leader however jumped into the disappearing world and the rest of Team Galactic was arrested. However, a few of the the members managed to escape and began plotting their revenge. They broke the members in jail out and reformed the team and have taken over anyone not with Team Galactic are taken prisoner." I said my blue hair now covering my face like a veil. My shoulders shook from the sobs that I tried to hold in for so long and continued to do so. Uncle Reggie stood placing his hand on my head.

"That's enough Kairi how bout we go check up on Dawn, Paul, and Mira?" He said smiling causing me to look up unshed tears in my eyes as I slowly nodded and stood. Uncle Reggie lead the way towards the garden. There we saw mom and dad sitting under a tree a good distance between them and Mira running around playing with the Pokémon laughing and smiling. I looked at mom and then dad, mom had a bubbly smile on her face as she watched Mira and dad had a smirk across his tan face. I lowered my eyes sadly out of me and Mira, Mira was always able to bring that smirk on dad's face. Dad was always hard on me and I never knew why. Mom looked at me and seemed to see my saddened face because she stood said something to dad after he raised an eyebrow from her actions. She then walked towards me and Uncle Reggie and gently pulled me aside.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern clearly showing in her blue eyes. I shook my head.

"It's nothing mom" I said walking away I sighed I wanted to tell her but I wasn't good with talking when it came to talking about dad.

"Kairi come play with me!" I looked up at Mira shouting towards me a big smile spread across her face her lavender colored locks were in a wild mess but she didn't seem to care. I shook my head and soon a smirk was replaced on my face

"Alright I'm gonna get you!" I yelled and ran towards her watching her squeal and run away the Pokémon running with her. I laughed finally catching up to her and picked her up over my shoulders and then brought her in front of me and spun her around causing her to squeal and laugh. Soon I got dizzy and lost balance but made sure Mira landed on me. She instantly rolled off and once I recovered from the slight pain we both lay side by side laughing. Mom came running over worry and slight fear was clearly seen on her features.

"Are you girls alright!?" she asked we sat up now giggling

"Yea mom we're ok" I said smiling and looked at Mira who nodded her head happily. Mom seemed to calm down a little but I could tell she was still unsure of our answers. I stood up and then helped Mira up and looked up was it really getting dark already

"We should go inside and make sleeping arrangements for you all" Uncle Reggie said leading us all inside.

"Paul do you mind showing them to the guest room" Uncle Reggie asked. Dad just grunted and lead us to the guest room. The room was a decent size, it had one large bed and a smaller sized bed and a dresser and two doors that one I assumed was the bathroom dad was talking about the other was a closet. Right near the window was a small desk. We turned to look at Dad as he spoke.

"My room is across the hall and the bathroom is the first door on the left course there's one in your room as well" He said disappearing in his room and we did the same. Mira headed into the bathroom while I sat on the large bed tapping my foot up and down in the air sighing. I heard the shower running and laid back on the bed. I must have dozed off because Mira was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and glared at her. her blue hair was in damp curls and she wore purple pajamas with Mareep on it. I shook my head and got up going to the bathroom doing the same. I enjoyed the hot water hitting my skin I inhaled relaxing from the vapor and looked at the bottles. I grabbed the shampoo and gently scrubbed it into my hair feeling relief to get rid of the dirt and grime after rinsing I got the conditioner and did the same process looking for the soap I began lightly scrubbing my pale skin. Rinsing off, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me and brushed my lavender tangled locks. I turned and slipped on black pajamas with little chimchars on it. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed mom was already showered and in pajamas too. 'She must have went while I had dozed off' I walked over to the large bed where Mira was already asleep and climbed in I noticed mom was already snoring away I shook my head and laid back closing my eyes feeling sleep take over.

In the Future Some one's POV

"After that boy you idiots! hurry don't let him get away!" I smirked at the Galactic commanders yelling and then the rushed footsteps of the grunts chasing after me. I kept running and threw out a Pokéball.

"Go Pidgeot!" I yelled and flew off into the sky

"Now to find Celebi" I muttered my purple hair hitting my tanned face slightly.

"Yo Ryuu" said a boy with emerald colored hair and sapphire eyes I glared at the boy flying beside me on his Fearow.

"Rai why the heck are you following me!? where are the others?" I asked irritation in my voice

"They are meeting us in the forest where your sisters disappeared they've been in hiding this whole time and haven't gotten caught" Rai said I sighed in relief

"We'll land down there in that clearing and keep low I'm pretty sure we've lost them we'll just walk the rest of the way into the forest" I said pointing in the direction.

"Or you can follow me" Rai said flying ahead I sighed and shook my head following him. We soon landed and he returned his Fearow. I did the same with my Pidgeot and continued to follow Rai till I was tackled down in a hug I looked down and saw a sobbing girl with orange hair cascading past her shoulders, brown eyes that held relief, and soft pale skin. The girl was wearing a blue T-shirt with a Togepi on it and jeans and black converse.

"Thank Arceus you are ok!" The girl said through her sobs.

"Sayuri, its ok calm down" I whispered to the girl holding her close till her sobs deceased because she had fallen asleep. I sighed and lifted the frail girl in my arms and glared at the snickering Rai.

"shut up Rai" I muttered and followed him further into the forest still carrying the red head in my arms.

"So you and Sayuri huh" Rai said teasingly. I growled under my breath.

"Shut up and keep moving you know where the others are" I muttered and stopped when I heard a rustle.

"Rai did you hear that?" I asked automatically pulling Sayuri closer in a protective way. Rai turned to look at me and nodded.

"Celebi" my eyes widened at the green pokémon flying around us I looked at Rai and noticed he was glowing then I looked down at Sayuri then myself and saw we were all glowing.

"oh Arceus" I muttered and we were falling out of the sky. Sayuri was screaming.

"The heck! why didn't Celebi just send us to where we were already on the freakin ground instead of flying out of the sky?" Rai yelled pulling out a Pokéball and releasing his Fearow.

"Shut up already Rai!" I yelled pulling out Pidgeot's Pokéball. Fearow quickly caught Rai and Pidgeot caught me.

"Sayuri let out a Pokémon quickly!" I yelled.

"Charizard go!" she yelled and let out her Charizard and landed on its back. we landed safely on the ground and looked around.

"Where are we?" Sayuri asked returning her Charizard after thanking it.

"The past...I don't know where exactly just yet" I said returning Pidgeot after thanking it and waited for Rai to do the same.

"Come on let's go this way" I muttered and lead the way through the forest.

"we're near Veilstone, I know this forest" I said now running with Rai and Sayuri following close behind. Soon we were in the city I looked around the area smirking till one of my Pokéballs opened and out came Lucario. I sighed shaking my head then stopped

"Lucario can find out if my sisters are near or not!" I said Sayuri looked up at me since she was a bit shorter compared to me.

"Really?" she asked I nodded and watched Lucario close its eyes for a moment. We all watched in anticipation till Lucario's eyes snapped open and took off running

"Hurry follow him hes quick!" I yelled behind me as I ran after Lucario with Rai and Sayuri trailing after me. Soon we stopped in front of a house that I knew all too well.

"My Uncle's house" I whispered looking at Rai and Sayuri.

"Well what are you waiting for knock on the door Ryuu" Rai muttered flicking his hair out of his face. I rolled my eyes and balled my hand into a fist and lightly tapped on the door with my knuckles waiting for someone to answer.

Mira's POV

I couldn't sleep so I went to the living room to get a book till I heard a knock on the door. I ran to find Uncle Reggie sitting at the Kitchen table reading something

"Uncle Reggie there's someone at the door!" I yelled grabbing his hand and trying to pull him towards the door he chuckled.

"Calm down Mira there's no rush" he said walking calmly to the door and turned the knob revealing two boys and a girl

"Ryuu!" I squealed tackling the boy down in a hug crying into his chest

"Oh thank Arceus we found you Mira where's Kairi?" Ryuu asked

"She's upstairs sleeping" I said grabbing Ryuu's hand and dragging him towards the guest rooms not giving Uncle Reggie time to question who the boys and girl was. I heard Rai and Sayuri following us.

"Kairi! Kairi! wake up wake up!" I whisper yelled she sat up quickly

"what happened? who's hurt?" she said quickly and looked around and I noticed that tears filled her onyx eyes.

Kairi's POV

I looked and saw a boy with tan skin, shaggy purple hair and dark blue almost black eyes. He had on Khakis and a black hoodie on. Tears filled my eyes as I launched myself at the boy crying

"Ryuu!" and held onto him tightly. I felt him hug me just as tightly till I pulled away slightly

"How did you get here! how did you find us?" I asked my onyx eyes scanning his facial expression.

"Celebi brought us here and we found you because of Lucario" Ryuu said.

"how did you escape? are mom and dad alright" I asked anxiously he nodded

"They are still in the Galactic base I couldn't get to them in time" he said sadly. I nodded and stood up and noticed that Sayuri and Rai stood by the door.

"Sayuri!" I yelled hugging my best friend who hugged me back as well.

"What is going on here?" mom said now awake and looked and saw Ryuu her eyes widened when she saw him

"You..you look like.." she started and before she could finish dad walked in

"What the heck is going on here?" dad yelled

"Paul…"mom said still staring at Ryuu

"Mom, dad, this is Ryuu our older brother, hes 13. this is Sayuri my best friend, and Rai" I said waving my hand towards each one. Dad looked at Ryuu and just stared. while mom Fainted I sighed releasing prinplup to do a small bubble beam to wake her up. Uncle Reggie came in and smiled.

"guess I should set up some extra places for our new guests" he said walking out of the room. This was an eventful night that I didn't expect at all. The boys went to the other guest room while Sayuri stayed with Mom, Mira and me. I looked around the room and smiled and felt my eyes slowly close.


End file.
